selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hands To Myself
Hands To Myself (Manos Para Mi en español) es una canción de la cantante Selena Gomez. Fue incluido en el segundo álbum de la cantante como solista, Revival. El propósito de incluir esta canción al álbum es añadir una perspectiva fresca y femenina, fue influenciada por la música de Prince Royce. Salió como sencillo oficial el día 20 de enero de 2016, pero el vídeo oficial ya había sido estrenado exclusivamente en Apple Music el día 21 de diciembre de 2015, el vídeo fue posteriormente lanzado en Youtube y VEVO el día que salió como sencillo. Letra Letra original= Can't keep my hands to myself No matter how hard I'm trying to I want you all to myself You're metaphorical gin and juice So come on, give me a taste Of what it's like to be next to you Won't let one drop go to waste You're metaphorical gin and juice ‘Cause all of the doubts and the outbursts Keep making love to each other And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying All of the doubts and the outbursts Keep making love to each other And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, but I Can't keep my hands to myself My hands to myself Can't keep my hands to myself My hands to myself My doctor say you're no good But people say what they wanna say And you should know if I could I'd breathe you in every single day All of the doubts and the outbursts Keep making love to each other And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying All of the doubts and the outbursts Keep making love to each other And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, but I Can't keep my hands to myself My hands to myself Can't keep my hands to myself My hands to myself Can't keep my hands to myself I want it all, no, nothing else Can't keep my hands to myself Give me your all and nothing else Oh, I, I want it all I want it all, I want it all Can't keep my hands to myself I mean I could, but why would I want to? My hands to myself Can't keep my hands to myself My hands to myself Can't keep my hands to myself I want it all, no, nothing else Can't keep my hands to myself Give me your all and nothing else Can't keep my hands to myself |-| Letra traducida= No puedo contener mis manos No importa cuanto lo intente Te quiero todo para mí Eres metafóricamente ginebra y jugo Así que ven, dame una probada De lo que significa estar junto a ti No dejaré que una sola gota se desperdicie Eres metafóricamente ginebra y jugo Porque todas las dudas y los motines Nos hacen amarnos Y lo estoy intentando, intentando, intentando Porque todas las dudas y los motines Nos hacen amarnos Y lo estoy intentando, intentando, intentando No puedo contener mis manos Mis manos No puedo contener mis manos Mis manos Mi doctor me dice que no eres bueno Pero la gente dice lo que quiere decir Y deberías saber que si pudiera Te respiraría cada día Porque todas las dudas y los motines Nos hacen amarnos Y lo estoy intentando, intentando, intentando Porque todas las dudas y los motines Nos hacen amarnos Y lo estoy intentando, intentando, intentando No puedo contener mis manos Mis manos No puedo contener mis manos Mis manos No puedo contener mis manos Lo quiero todo y nada más No puedo contener mis manos Dame todo de ti y nada más Oh, lo quiero todo Lo quiero todo, lo quiero todo No puedo contener mis manos Yo podría, pero ¿por qué querría? No puedo contener mis manos Mis manos No puedo contener mis manos Mis manos Lo quiero todo, no, nada más No puedo contener mis manos Dame todo de ti y nada más No puedo contener mis manos Notas * Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos